


Announcing: DoctorRoseFicAwards!

by DoctorRoseFicAwards



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRoseFicAwards/pseuds/DoctorRoseFicAwards
Summary: There are awards for everything these days. There are awards for film, television, radio, photography, journalism… just about anything you can think of, there’s likely an award for it. Yet fanfiction seems to be without anyone to give accolades to the deserving.We aim to change that - at least for the Doctor/Rose fandom. We are DoctorRoseFicAwards, and we want to make sure that outstanding fanfictions get the recognition they deserve.





	Announcing: DoctorRoseFicAwards!

Hello!

There are awards for everything these days. There are awards for film, television, radio, photography, journalism… just about anything you can think of, there’s likely an award for it. Yet fanfiction seems to be without anyone to give accolades to the deserving. 

We aim to change that - at least for the Doctor/Rose fandom. We are DoctorRoseFicAwards - represented by “Idris”, “Jackie”, and “Osgood” - and we want to make sure that outstanding fanfictions get the recognition they deserve. There is only so much we can do, but we hope to lift up and inspire deserving authors. Our inaugural awards will be announced and given tomorrow, May 1. 

Here’s how it works: The categories we will be giving awards in are listed below. You may nominate any fic you choose for any award, as many fics for as many awards as you like. You can do so here, in the comments, or [by submitting an ask to our tumblr](https://doctorroseficawards.tumblr.com/) with the name and author of the fic you’re nominating, along with the award you’re nominating it for. Links are always helpful and appreciated. You are welcome to nominate yourself, but we strongly encourage you to lift up other authors by nominating them, instead. You may nominate fics until August 15, and the fall awards will be given on October 1. 

We will acknowledge that the nomination has been received by either replying to your comment or answering your ask on tumblr, then the three of us will read and assess the story. If we decide an award is merited, we will post the award in the fic’s comments and on our tumblr on October 1. 

In order to qualify, a fic must feature some form of Doctor and Rose as the primary pairing and must be posted on AO3 or Whofic (Teaspoon). We will not be considering tumblr fics or fics posted to other websites at this time. All fics must be completed and nominated before the August 15th deadline in order to be considered for the October awards. 

When you nominate, please be sure to give specifics - the author’s name, the fic you wish to nominate, and the category or categories you wish to nominate it for. Please do not nominate an author’s entire body of work. While we have favorite authors, too, we can only leave comments (and therefore awards) on one fic at a time. 

There is no ‘first place’ or runners-up, simply a recognition of excellence by us: a metaphorical gold star for a job well done. Most awards will be given to more than one fic and some fics will earn more than one award. The awards that we’re giving out on May 1 are not comprehensive: the fandom is simply too large and spans so far back we couldn’t possibly award every deserving fic in one go. We’ll be further evaluating older fics as we move on, and urge you to nominate your old favorites as well as your more recent favorites.

The awards we intend to give are as follows:

 _The Golden Banana_ \- for Excellence in Nine  
_The Molto Bene Award_ \- for Excellence in Ten  
_The Just One Heart Award_ \- for Excellence in Tentoo  
_The Your Fic is Cool Award_ \- for Excellence in Eleven  
_The Platinum Spoon_ \- for Excellence in Twelve  
_The Jelly Baby Award_ \- for Excellence in any other Doctor  
_The Risking a Paradox Award_ \- for Excellence in Multiple Doctors  
_The Every Me Loves Every You Award_ \- for outstanding fics featuring Doctor Who actors as other characters  
_Outstanding One-Shot_ \- for short, one-chapter stories that have that special something  
_Outstanding Drabble_ \- for one hundred(ish) words of wonderful  
_Outstanding AU_ \- for alternate universes we want to live in forever  
_The Keyboard Smash Award_ \- for those stories that make us feel so much, we can’t articulate it  
_This Should Be Canon_ \- for those stories that really should be what actually happened  
_We’ll Be In Our Bunk Award_ \- for Excellence in Smut  
_Not Enough Kudos For This_ \- for those underappreciated diamonds in the rough  
_Please For the Love of Rassilon Write a Sequel_ \- for those completed stories we desperately want more of  
_We’ll Sell You Our Firstborn To Finish This_ \- for those unfinished stories we desperately want more of (must be abandoned for minimum of one year)  
_We Need A Dentist Now_ \- for Excellence in Fluff  
_We Cried Real Tears_ \- for Excellence in Angst  
_Literal LOL_ \- for those stories that leave us in stitches  
_The 2am (On A Streetcorner) Award_ \- for those stories we just couldn’t stop reading until we were finished  
_The Lazarus Award_ \- for great stories that rose from the dead  
_The Mary Who Award_ \- for stories with an outstanding Original Character; No Mary Sues here!  
_The Time Tot Award_ \- for Excellence in pregnancy/baby/kid fic  
_The We Ship It Award_ \- for secondary pairings that captured our heart  
_The Must Read Award_ \- for those fics that are so good they’re on Everyone’s recommended list  
_The Bible Discussion Award_ \- for Excellence in kink or BDSM

So dig through your bookmarks! Tell us what fics you love, what fics you’ve tried to leave extra kudos on, which fics you’ve read so many times you almost have memorized. Tell us which stories made you cry, which stories made you laugh, which stories made you a little hot under the collar. Because we’d love to share those experiences with you - and honor the authors who created them. 

All our best,  
Idris, Jackie, and Osgood


End file.
